Nodes in a time synchronized channel hopping (TSCH) network, such as described by IEEE 802.15.4e, are allocated links for communication. A PAN (Personal Area Network) coordinator may control the link allocations for the nodes in the PAN and may periodically transmit link allocation information in a beacon. The PAN coordinator may modify the link allocations in response to changing network conditions. When network conditions are changing, it is desirable to adjust the link allocations to address the changed conditions and to propagate the changes through the network as quickly as possible.